Don't Forget to Remember Me
by babylopez2008
Summary: Based on the song by Carrie Underwood. Bella just graduated from high school and finds herself on her way to college with her friends and the love of her life. I suck at summaries but just check out the story.


**A/N: Hello people! I'm back here again. I know can't get rid of me, right? Well, I've been having this idea in my head for a pretty long time and it's begging to be written. It's based on Carrie Underwood's song "Don't Forget to Remember Me". It's an awesome song and you should totally listen to it before or during the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Twilight or Carrie Underwood.**

"Don't Forget to Remember Me" by Carrie Underwood

_18 years have come and gone_

_For momma they flew by_

_But for me they drug on and on_

_We were loading up that Chevy_

_Both tryin' not to cry_

_Momma kept on talking_

_Putting off good-bye_

_Then she took my hand and said_

_'Baby don't forget_

_Before you hit the highway_

_You better stop for gas_

_There's a 50 in the ashtray_

_In case you run short on cash_

_Here's a map and here's a Bible_

_If you ever lose your way_

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home_

_And those bills there on the counter_

_Keep telling me I'm on my own_

_And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night_

_And even when it's not, I tell her every thing's alright_

_Before we hung up I said_

_'Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall_

_And tell mee-ma that I miss her_

_Yeah, I should give her a call_

_And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl_

_Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be_

_Don't forget to remember me'_

_Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray_

_I haven't done this in a while_

_So I don't know what to say but_

_'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place_

_Yeah, I know there are more important things,_

_But don't forget to remember me_

_But don't forget to remember me'_

**BPOV**

Today I just graduated from Forks High School. I was finally free of halls that smell of the boy's locker room and hierarchy in school. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley made my high school experience a living hell for the six of us. We were tired of their drama and wanted to escape them.

I've never done anything to them. In, fact we all used to be best friends. Keyword: _used_.

We first met in Mrs. Collin's second grade class. At first we were shy but then we would break out of our shell when someone needed help to find the right color to use, played together at recess when someone was by themselves, and napped near each other for nap time.

It was the same each year till we made it to our freshman year of high school. My mom, dad, and baby sister Claire, had to relocate due to my dad's promotion. We were moving to North California and would have to be there for at least a year. The girls and I were sad and angry. This was the year we would finally be teenagers and have more fun than we did in elementary school. On our last day before we took off, we made a promise to keep in touch no matter what. Though I didn't know that I was the only one determined to make that promise work.

For two months, we called everyday on three-way. They told me that there was a new family that moved into the house next door to ours. The Cullen's. Jessica told me that they had three kids around our age: Emmett who was sixteen and a sophomore, Edward and Alice "the twins", who I was told look nothing alike are fifteen and were freshmen like us. Lauren went off and kept talking about how hot the guys were and kept making fun of Alice's height. I bit my lip from telling her off. She doesn't even know who they really are and she is just commenting them from afar.

I don't know what made them change, but they were not the best friends that I grew up with. As the school year started, first Lauren and then Jessica started to drift away and only call once a week. The last I heard was that Lauren was trying to put the moves on either Cullen brother and that the plan majorly failed. That news made a smirk appear on my face.

While I was in California, I grew out of my shy shell and started hanging around girls that were truly my friends and treated me way better than I have ever been treated by Lauren and Jessica. And that is when I met my best friend for life, Rosalie Hale.

We met in our art class. I was just drawing away, taking the anger and hurt that I couldn't vent to anyone, when somebody sat in the chair next to me. I wasn't in a talking mood but obviously they did not care and wanted to talk.

"Hey are you new here?" the bold voice asked.

I turned my head to glare at the person, wanting peace in class but my glare turned into a shocked expression. The girl sitting next to me had long blond wavy hair that was about ten inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were an icy blue so fierce, that you have to make sure not to piss her off.

She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to side when I realized that she was still waiting for an answer from me.

"Oh... yeah.. I am the new student. Bella Swan," I said and looked away.

"Hi, Bella my name is Rosalie Hale. My twin brother Jasper and I are new too. Our father just got a promotion and we had to move. Thank God it's only for a year."

"Wow, seriously?" I asked. She nodded, looking at me curiously. "My family and I moved for the same reason. Where did you move from?"

"Port Angeles. What about you?"

"Forks."

"No shit! That is fucking awesome. What a small world, huh?" I agreed with her.

After that day, we became inseparable and the best of friends. She introduced me to Jasper and her parents when I came over to spend the night for the first time. When I first saw him, my heart fluttered. He was really cute! He had curly, almost wavy dirty blond hair with ocean blue eyes. I had never really paid any attention to guys before, but wow. After Rosalie introduced us, she saw us looking curiously at each other and grinned, saying that she would be right back. I should've known that she was up to something.

When she left the room, I sat down on the sofa in the living room. Jasper followed and sat a few feet away. As he started talking to me, we figured out that we had a lot in common and also enjoyed talking to each other

Two weeks later, we started dating. Rosalie was as happy for us as were our parents after we announced it at our weekly family dinner. We dated for five months after realizing that we were better off as friends. I mean, I loved Jasper but I just wasn't _in love_ with him. Ironically, it was the same with him. The break up wasn't messy, but because of our relationship, we got closer.

After the one year mark was over, we finally were able to move back to Forks. That's right I said _we. _Mom and Dad convinced the Hales to move to Forks so we could all be together. They agreed and Rosalie, Jasper, and I were so happy.

When we started unpacking at our house, the neighbors came out. I tried recalling who they were but couldn't remember till the Greek God and his family started walking in our direction.

Oh... my… God! _Those_ were the Cullen's? Wow, that was a beautiful family.

I noticed that the Greek God was staring at me and his brother was going gaga towards Rosalie, who was looking around like she was bored. I shook my head at Rosalie. I could totally picture what would happen when she looked up.

Long story short, that was the day where our three families merged together as Rosalie and I met the love of our lives as well as Jasper. I think that he was finally happy to have some boys around him. When school started back up, we took Emmett's Hummer so we could all fit in one car.

As soon as we got out of the car, two loud shrieks were heard coming from the left side of the parking lot. We turned to see who was causing the noise. No surprise, it was Lauren and Jessica and they looked pissed off.

Yeah, Edward and Emmett filled us in on how all year they were trying to get them to take them out on dates. They couldn't understand the word 'no' at all. So I guess I found out how Rosalie and I ended up on their shit list. But we didn't care. The guys always protected us and made sure that no one believed anything the 'Screeching Hags' had to say. They made high school livable for a while.

Time passes by when you are happy and ready for the next step in your life.

So here I am, packing up the car that Mom and Dad got me as a graduation present. I was a sterling silver 2010 Chevy Equinox and I absolutely flipped when I saw it in the garage. Even though I don't always like to receive gifts, I was happy to receive this one.

Edward was going to be riding with me for the almost four hour drive to Seattle. Guess what? We all got into Washington State University. Each couple will have their own apartment. At first the dad's did not agree with the arrangement, but the mom's came to our rescue by putting all us girls on birth control and bought us several packets of condoms. I don't think my face has ever been that red before. I didn't know about the other couples, but Edward and I are fine with not doing that right now. Sure in the future but right now it's not a priority and we are content with making out.

Just as I packed the last of my things, my Mom came running out of the house. I could tell that she was trying real hard not to cry. I pulled her into a hug.

"Mom, I'm going to be fine. I have Edward and the rest of the gang there too. I have to grow up and be the woman you and daddy raised me to be. Okay?" I told her as I tightened my arms around her shaking form.

"I know, honey. But it still doesn't make this any less hard. Oh! Before I forget, your father and I put some emergency cash in the ash tray. Use it when you need to and don't forget to fill up the tank. You know how long it is till you reach other gas station."

"Awe, Mom you didn't need to do that. And yes, I will make sure we stop at the gas station before we take off.", I promised her.

"Oh, and we put a map and Bible in the glove compartment. I know we are not religious but I, _we_ feel better if you had it with you," she said as more tears came out. I hugged her again just as Dad came outside to take Mom inside.

"I love you both, okay? Tell Claire that I love her when she gets home from school," I told them with tears finally falling out my eyes. I didn't even realize when Edward got there from the emotional scene I was in with my parents.

"Love, it's time to go. Good-bye, Mr. And Mrs. Swan. I promise that I will keep Bella and the girls safe while we are away."

My dad nods in acknowledgement and mom said a quiet thank you. Edward hopped into the driver's seat since he knows the way to Seattle. I wave to them as we drive down the road, my hand in Edward's as we head off to start our future.

**3 Months Later**

It was now October in Seattle. In the beginning, things were great and easy. But once classes started, the pressure started to build. Edward and I needed to find part-time jobs to pay our half of the bills that our parents help us with. Looking at the bills on the counter makes me miss home so much more than usual, but I know that this experience is part of growing up and living on our own. A couple weeks later, we both found jobs at a CVS that was right in the middle between campus and the apartment. I couldn't be happier that we were finally digging ourselves out of the small hole we were in.

Every Sunday night, I would call home and talk to mom. I would tell her what we've been up to and the crazy things that Emmett did and how we were all doing in our classes. I didn't tell her how sometimes I felt stressed with the pressure of due dates and bill payments. I didn't want her to worry any more than she already did.

I have a feeling that she noticed something was up but didn't call me out on it. Just before we were going to hang up, I asked her about Claire and how she's doing in the 3rd grade and to tell her that I'll see her real soon since there is a holiday or something coming up and I'll be able to be there for the weekend.

Mom mentioned that "Mee-ma", aka Mom's mom had been asking about me and how I've been doing since I started college. I told Mom that I'll call her as soon as I could and to make sure to tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl and that I loved them all before we hung up.

I still couldn't believe how slow my life has passed and how fast my life has changed for the good. I could tell this is where I was supposed to be. I have my boyfriend that I love so much and the best friends in the world that I would never trade. Life is good.

Before I went to bed next to Edward who was already sleeping peacefully, I found myself on my knees next to the bed to pray. I haven't done this in a while, but I know what to do. I thank God for making my life happier than I've ever been and I can't wait for my future.

_'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place_

_Yeah, I know there are more important things,_

_But don't forget to remember me_

_But don't forget to remember me'_

A/N:

Wow that was my longest chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for a story similar like this you would like to read, send me a PM and I may be able to get it done before my classes start at the end of January.

Thanks, babylopez2008.


End file.
